Currently, VCSELs use, as their main photon producing structures a single double-heterostructure light emitting diode active-region. Typically, a double-heterostructure “Light Emitting Diode” (LED) is constructed from latticed-matched extrinsic semiconductor binary materials like (GaAs) “Gallium-Arsenide”, (InP) “Indium-Phosphide”, and (GaSb) “Gallium-Antimonide”. Additionally, a double-heterostructure LED can also be constructed from latticed-matched extrinsic semiconductor ternary materials like (GaAlAs) “Gallium-Aluminum-Arsenide”, or constructed from latticed-matched extrinsic semiconductor quaternary materials like (InGaAsP) “Indium-Gallium-Arsenic-Phosphide”, and (InGaAsSb) “Indium-Gallium-Arsenic-Antimonide”. Typically, a single double-heterostructure LED active-region will contain either a “Single Quantum Well” (SQW) active-area (i.e., used in what is sometimes called a SQW laser), which is constructed from a single extrinsic semiconductor material, or a “Multiple Quantum Well” (MQW) active-area (i.e., used in what is sometimes called a MQW laser), which is constructed from several extrinsic semiconductor materials.
In addition, recombination produced optical-radiation emitted by current VCSELs is far from ideal. For example, the coherence properties of recombination radiation emissions produced by prior-art VCSELs is most often of poor quality, with their coherence measured to be somewhere between the laser radiation emitted by a low-pressure gas laser and an incoherent line-source. Additionally, the recombination radiation produced emissions created by prior-art VCSELs is not collimated, but divergent having a total divergence of about “30” degrees from a VCSEL emitter's top-surface edge. Generally, all prior-art VCSEL designs use a cavity-external and microscopic collimating lens to correct the problem of laser beam divergence. Adjustment of a VCSEL's divergent light-rays into collimated and parallel traveling light-rays is accomplished when a cavity-external collimating lens has been located several microns from a VCSEL emitter's top horizontal surface.
Furthermore, to correct current VCSEL laser beam incoherence and laser beam divergence problems a new type of VCSEL design is required. Therefore, any problems presented above are substantially solved by the present invention, while any purposes presented above are realized as well in the present invention's Phase Conjugated Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser design, which is described in greater detail within the preferred embodiments written below.